Insomnia
by Katie500
Summary: Just a little one shot I wrote inspired by my own insomnia. A newly wed Elizabeth has something on her mind and is having trouble sleeping.


A/N: Hi everyone it's been a while since I've written anything but this little senareo popped into my head tonight and wouldn't leave me alone. I have proof read this however I will apologise in advance for any mistakes, it's quite late here after all! As much as I would love to be the creator of such wonderful characters that credit must of course go to Jane Austen and I'm sure many of you will recognise Elizabeth's last line as having been written by the wonderful Mr Roald Dahl. For those of you who don't recognise it its from a little poem called "Hot And Cold" and it never fails to make me giggle, childish I know. Anyway enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think about it!

* * *

Insomnia

Elizabeth Darcy couldn't sleep. She had often had this problem growing up, it was her restless mind you see, she often had difficulties switching off her brain at night. Her father had always told her that it was a sign of intelligence and that in his opinion it was not a bad thing that she was constantly thinking. Her mother however had always scolded her for it, telling her that "young ladies need their rest, how you expect to attract a husband with bags under your eyes I'll never know". In the weeks since her wedding she had often found her mind more pleasantly engaged as she succumbed to sleep in the arms of her husband; let's just say dear readers that the Darcy's were not fond of the social custom of maintaining separate bed chambers. As such she had not found herself in her current predicament for almost a month. Today however she had received a letter from her sister Lydia, offering her (late) congratulations and apologising for not being able to attend the wedding. She then went on for a page and a half about how expensive it was to run a household and how little her dear Wickham earns. In short, Lydia wanted money. Now Lizzie could never be called a miser, she had a caring and generous nature, but she was wary of answering Lydia's request favourably. Lydia had always been a spoilt child, used to receiving her almost every desire. She had never been very good at sticking to a budget; often borrowing money from one or other of her sisters then conveniently forgetting to pay them back. Elizabeth had hoped that married life would have forced her younger sister to grow up and accept responsibility for her actions, and that included living within her means. Unfortunately Lydia and George Wickham seemed to intensify rather than calm each other's faults.

Lizzie slid out of bed, careful not to disturb the slumbering form beside her. She was grateful for the strong beam of silvery light emanating from a gap in the curtains as she made her way through the door to her adjoining dressing room. The fire had long been put out and none of the rooms many candles remained lit so Lizzie pulled back the drapes covering the room's two very large windows allowing moonlight to flood the room. She took a seat at her dressing table and gazed into the mirror, though she did not take in any aspect of her appearance. Her mind was turned towards her sister instead. She did not want to ask Fitzwilliam for help with Lydia, he had already done so much for her and she could hardly ask him to fund Wickham's gambling habits; which she is sure is where most of the young couples' money goes. She was quite sure that Jane must have received a very similar letter also but Jane was too kind hearted to refuse her baby sister money even if it would only encourage her to spend more. That was what truly worried Lizzie, if Lydia became used to her sisters sending her money whenever she asked for it Lizzie feared she would never grow out of her reckless ways. Her mother and father had never been the best of role models when it came to money matters or on how to manage Lydia so she felt it was useless to ask for their advice.

"Lizzie?" The sleepy voice of her husband broke her reverie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I… I couldn't sleep"

"What's the matter? Is there anything I can get for you?" Darcy stood awkwardly in the doorway unsure whether his company would be welcome or an intrusion on her privacy. Though Lizzie had done everything since their marriage to prove her love to him Fitzwilliam Darcy still had moments of insecurity, memories of that disastrous first proposal still haunted him at times, especially when Lizzie seemed sad. He worried that he was the cause of her unhappiness that she didn't love him as he did her. They always passed of course, in time they would cease completely but in those first few weeks of his marriage Mr Darcy was still a little unsure of himself.

A smile from Lizzie was all it took, that dazzling smile of hers wiped any doubt from his mind in that instant. He walked over to stand behind her, he bent down so that he could see her face in the mirror and seeing only love for him in her eyes he tilted his head to place a kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. Elizabeth closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. How had she been so lucky to have won the affections of such a caring man, she had seen the worry etched in his features when he was stood in the doorway. She had to tell him about the letter, she may not want to ask for his help but she could not keep this from him not when it was worrying her so much.

"I received a letter from Lydia today and I can't decide on the best way to reply"

"That's the reason you can't sleep my dear? Darcy asked still nuzzling his wife's neck in what she felt was a most distracting way.

"She writes to ask for money" Lizzie turned as she spoke so that she was face to face with her husband. "I could give her money out of my own allowance but I am worried she will not see this as she ought, that she will not check her bad habits and become reliant on hand-outs."

"My dear you must do with your money as you see fit and I will do anything you ask in order to help your sister, but I know from experience that any money given to Wickham does not long stay in his possession. Perhaps tonight is not the best time to make any sort of decision about this, the morning may bring fresh ideas and thoughts on the matter."

Elizabeth raised her hand to stroke her husband's cheek "You are right of course my dear, perhaps tomorrow I should write to my aunt and ask her opinion on the matter." Darcy simply smiled at this comment and turned his face to place a loving kiss on his wife's palm. Elizabeth shivered as a delightful feeling shot through her.

"You must be cold out here my darling lets go back to bed"

"No, my dear indeed I'm not, I'm feeling devilishly hot!" Elizabeth replied with a coy smile.

Confused at first by his wife's strange choice of words for a cold winter's night Mr Darcy began to protest before he noticed the flames of desire burning in Elizabeth's eyes. Without another word he scooped his bride up and carried her back into the bedchamber, all thoughts of the cause of Lizzie's earlier insomnia temporarily forgotten.


End file.
